1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to safety devices for lifting and supporting barbells.
2. Description of Background Art
Power lifting, competitive weightlifting and other free weight lifting sports require lifting large amounts of weight from a barbell located on the floor. Weights are adjusted during training and competition frequently. The changing of weights can be tedious, require the assistance of two individuals or at least some device to help change weights.
To add and remove the weight effectively, the bar needs to be supported in a somewhat elevated position so that the weights can be slid off the end of the barbell without scraping along the floor. Weights are often in excess of 400 lbs. While athletes are strong individuals, capable of lifting the bar, the athletes can be very fatigued during a workout or competition. Furthermore, it is desirable, that the athlete expend their energy during the workout on the specific exercises and not on changing weights. So a device that assists in raising the barbell for changing weights is of great advantage. Furthermore, to facilitate removal of the weight by a single individual, it would be desirable if the device were capable of supporting the barbell in an elevated position.
Safety concerns demand the barbells be supported in a stable manner so that the barbell does not fall off the device when the weights are being removed. Stability in a direction axial to the bar is important to prevent the device from collapsing when a force is exerted to remove the individual weights off the end and to put the individual weights on the ends of the barbell. Likewise, stability in a direction perpendicular to the barbell is needed so the barbell doesn't fall over on someone.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,785 (Speyer I) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,253 (Speyer II) disclose a weight adapted for mounting on a bar that has a circular shaped and centrally disposed, axially aligned bore formed therein. It includes wall defining a radial slot from the bore to the periphery. The radial slot allows the weight to be mounted and removed without removing the collar or weight retaining device. Rather than lift the barbell, the weights can slide on or off through a slot. However, these weights are not regulation size. While they can be used during a workout, there is still a need for a device that can be used on barbells that are rounded with a radially central hole through which the weight is placed on the bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,997 (Roth) discloses a weight lifting apparatus including a plurality of weights each having a central hole and a slot extending from the central hole to the perimeter of the associated weight. Roth does not solve any of the problems of the present invention as it pertains to regulation weights. It is not a device for elevating a bar and stabilizing it in an elevated position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,534,199 (Krull) discloses an exercise dumbbell that is square shaped with rounded corners. The square shape prevents the weights from rolling along the ground and provides stability. Krull does not solve any of the problems of the present invention as it pertains to regulation weights. It is not a device for elevating a bar and stabilizing it in an elevated position.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D610,636 (Goelish): The Goelish design patent discloses a weight set with a flattened portion to permit stability. The individual weights appear to have a slot from the center to the end to mount the weight onto the bar in a direction perpendicular to the bar.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D617,854 (Gettle) also discloses the design of a barbell that has a slot from the perimeter of the weight to the center. The barbell is eccentric and has a flattened portion on which the barbell can rest with greater stability to prevent rolling. Stability is obtained by having a portion of the weight flattened to prevent rolling.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,852 (Hoole I) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,674,208 (Hoole II) both disclose a device that was intended to elevate a barbell with weights and hold the barbell in a stable elevated position so weights can be removed and replaced. The barbell seat is tapered in a laterally outward direction so that the weights that are closest to the middle of the bar rest on the higher part of the seat. The barbell weights that are further from the middle of the bar are elevated and can be removed. The device is bulky. The weights must be rolled up the ramp requiring considerable effort. If released, the barbell can be caused to roll along the floor and injure someone. It would be advantageous if there was a device that is relatively more portable and lightweight. Furthermore, not all of the weights are elevated off the ground. At least one weight is in a supportive position. Moreover, it would be desirable if there was an assistance device that uses leverage to make the rolling and lifting of the bar easier.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0183818 (Mitchell): The Mitchell application discloses a device intended to elevate a barbell so that the weights can be removed. Mitchell teaches a barbell support comprising an elongated leverage handle that is affixed to at least one pivot foot. The Mitchell device has a cradle mounted on the pivot foot or the handle. The barbell is placed in the cradle with the pivot foot against the ground. The leverage handle is manipulated to raise the cradle relative to the pivot foot and elevate the cradle and barbell above the ground. Optionally, a wheel can be mounted at the pivot foot to transport the barbell from one location to another in the same manner that a dolly lifts and transfers a box. The device, while handy and makes lifting easy, is relatively heavy and bulky. It would be desirable to have a device that was more compact and lightweight. It would be considerable more desirable, if the device is capable of being fitted in a standard sized duffle bag or equipment bag.
Nonetheless, there still exists a need for a device that can elevate a barbell containing very heavy weights off of the floor and support the barbell in a stable position so that the stand does not capsize during removal of the weights. It would be desirable if the device were lightweight and compact. Advantageously, it would be capable of fitting in a suitcases, duffle bag or equipment bag. One or more embodiments of the present invention address these and other needs.